1949-CONTEST DREAM HOME
EVENT: CONTEST DREAM HOME *'DATE: '''july 1949 *'PLACE:' Warrensburg, New York *'HISTORY:' Marilyn travels by train promoting the film "Love Happy" (1950), and in one of those stops, Marilyn visited Warrensburg (New York) to deliver the keys to the winner of "The Dream House" of the magazine Photoplay . The event, Marilyn attended along with other actors such as Don DeFore, Lon McCallister (with whom concurred in "Scudda Hoo! Scudda Hay!") And Donald Buka, apart from the retinue of the journal: Adele Fletcher editor, managing editor Ruby Boyd, and Cotton Northrup as executive vice president of the National Retail Lumber Dealers Association (The nation-wide organization in charge of building the house of dreams), and the advice of producer David Miller, among others. The winner, Virginia MacAllister had to attend the event on crutches, having had a skiing accident. Widowed since 1945, with her son, Rusty, five years of age. Mr. Griffin, who owns the local lumber company that built the house of the winner, made an inspection of the house next to Donald and Marilyn, teaching from the chimney to the large basement, which did not appear in the original plans included after a special request from Rusty. Subsequently, the microphone WWSC radio station was set up outside the house so everyone could see the ceremony. The editor of the magazine, Adele Fletcher, presented the deed to the house, and three keys to winning. Two hundred and fifty thousand readers of Photoplay wanted to try his luck in the contest. After the ceremony, Photoplay organized a cocktail party at the Colonial Arms in Warrensburg. They all arrived on time, since the members of the National Retail Lumber Dealers Association (Association of dealers in the wood), common people, and publishers of the magazine except the winner and movie stars, who were still in the number ten James Street. The film producer Lester Cowan, apart from the promoter, as nobody knew that nothing helps a theatrical release as the presence of a well proportioned and attractive blonde. So Marilyn's contract called for a personal appearance tour during the summer, for the benefit of the film. Cowan gave the actress a fee of one hundred dollars a week for five weeks, plus accompanying advertising in each city and cash for a new wardrobe, so Monroe decided to buy a pair of wool suits, sweaters, blouses neck high and a jacket. But what Marilyn did not know was that the summers in Chicago and New York tend to be more unpleasant than in southern California, and discovered that his clothes gave him a lot of heat when the temperature rose above thirty-two degrees and humidity above seventy percent. Manhattan only endured four photo shoots and two brief appearances before heading out to replace their wool clothes summer dresses, along with elegant white gloves. Marilyn waved, smiled and blew kisses into the air to the crowd, signed autographs while the audience entered the theater to see advance screenings of the film, visited a hospital room for disabled children. The purpose of these appearances was to advertise "Love Happy". *'PHOTOS' (registration is required) *'VIDEO:' 'thumb|300px|left''' Category:contest Category:dream home Category:warrengsburg Category:july Category:new york Category:1949 Category:photoplay Category:Love Happy Category:Don DeFore Category:Lon McCallister Category:Scudda Hoo! Scudda Hay! Category:Donald Buka Category:Adele Fletcher Category:Ruby Boyd Category:Cotton Northrup Category:National Retail Lumber Dealers Association Category:David Miller Category:Virginia MacAllister Category:WWSC radio station Category:Colonial Arms Category:James Street